What a Day in London
"What a Day in London" is a song sung by Pocahontas and the English people after she arrives in London. Lyrics Lampkeeper: The sun comes up the lamps go down The day begins in London town Father: There's tea to brew Mother: And buns to bake Mother & Father: And some who just refuse to wake Shopkeeper 1: While shops are stocked and flocks are fed Shopkeeper 2: The midnight men drift home to bed School Teacher: School bells chime And church bells ring Kids: Children whine Peddler: Peddlers sing Chorus: What a day in London Come and see who's here Everyone knows someone They come from far and near They bring their geese Their finest fleece to please The keenest eye And hope and pray someone will say There's something they might buy Shopkeeper 3: With pigs to slop And fish to gut Shopkeeper 4: It ain't exactly heaven but Begger: We thank the Lord And kiss the ground For bed and board in London town Butler: The upper crust lie fast asleep Maid: But some of us has got floors to sweep Butler & Maid One day's like the day before Soldier 1: Can't complain Soldier 2: If there's no war All: What a day in London Everything’s for sale Cabbages and onions Man: (Gasp) Lookup Woman: Who's that that girl up in the tree? Old Man: It's not a tree It's moving...see Woman 2: Good Grief what can it be? Man 2: Look there, I swear She's flying through the air Woman 3: She must be wild Woman 2: She's just a child Woman 4: I wish I had her hair! Pocahontas: My heart is pounding like a drum I can't believe my eyes In London people seem to come in every shape and size So many paths I wonder how they find their way So many signs I wonder what they really say London is everything I've heard and more London is nothing like I've seen before Music and feathered hats And roofs that shine with flags Flyin higher than a pine Man 4: She seems so sweet She means us well Man 5: Size 20 feet Woman 5: How can you tell? Undertaker: We'll rue this day you wait and see William Shakespeare: What is to be or not to be Pocahontas: How do they build their huts so tall Can this be all one tribe? The things they sell The things I smell I never could describe These cakes taste just like berries picked this very day The sound a river makes still takes my breath away London's as busy as a hive of bees Grandmother Willow would just love these trees Crowded and loud but so exciting too, With colors I never even knew All: What a day in London nothing strange at all Kid: 'Cept a girl with Someone maybe ten feet tall Chorus: This day's become a day No one is likely to forget A day we'll all remember As the day two worlds have met Man 1: Such beauty's rare I'm quite impressed! Pocahontas: London is everything I've heard and more Woman 6: One musn't stare She's barely dressed! Pocahontas: London is nothing like I've seen before Man 6: The strength of ten that's what I heard Woman 7: She's won the men just take my word Woman 8: A brave young thing to venture here Pocahontas: Music and feathered hats and roofs that shine Fortune Teller: It will be an adventure Pocahontas: And flags flying higher Puppet 1: Perhaps some brew to quench your thirst? Pocahontas: Than a pine Puppet 2: Not with you, I saw her first! All: What a day in London History was made Take away the mystery Then you're not afraid We've seen a girl Pocahontas: ''' I've seen a world '''Crowd: We never dreamed we'd see Pocahontas: I never dreamed I'd see Pocahontas & Crowd: What an extra special day Unique in truly every way How wonderful this London day turned out to be! Category:Songs